deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrus Vakarian vs The Arbiter
Garrus Vakarian vs The Arbiter is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. Description The Arbiter and Garrus Vakarians, companions to two of videogame's most famous Sci-fi Heroes. Who will come out on top as the best?? Interlude Wiz: Saving the galaxy is no easy feat: Boomstick: And sometimes even the most badass of can use some help. Wiz: Like Thel Vadam, the Arbiter of the Sangheili and one of the few to call The Master Chief an equal. Boomstick: And Garrus Vakarian, Archangel of Omega and eternal ally of Commander Shepard. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle. The Arbiter Wiz: Born to the Vadam family on his home planet Sanghelios, Thel showed promise since the very beginning. Boomstick: Raised as a warrior and being a total badass since the get go, Thel joined the military forces of the Covenant, a bunch of crazy dogmatic aliens, and rose through the ranks at an incredible speed. Wiz: Becoming the youngest ever Shipmaster in the history of the Covenant, he led his fleet through the Human-Covenant war. Honorable even amongst his kind, his outside the box tactics made him a nighmare in the battlefield. His track record was so intense, the ONI, Office of Naval Intelligence, came to the conclusion that as long as he lived, humanity could not win. Boomstick: But his murder happy spree would come to an end in a fateful meeting. After destroying the planet Reach, Thel ordered his ships to purse a fleeing human vessel. In the ensuing pusuit, both the human vessel and Thel's ship found a giant hula-hoop in space. Wiz: This "hula-hoop" was actually a super weapon named Installation 04, and an object of tremendous religious significance to the Covenant. This discovery would make history. Boomstick: Sadly for him, the human ship was carrying the Master Chief, who kept outsmarting and destroying his ships, and the donut was full of the Flood, horrible space-herpes-fungi who ate his fleet, and this together resulted in the destruction of the ring, whoops. ''' Wiz: Shamed by his failure, the Prophets, religious leaders of the Covenant, stripped him of his rank, title, name, honor and branded him a heretic. He was no longer Thel Vadamee, he was only, the Arbiter. '''Boomstick: You see, the Arbiter was this weird rank for people who sucked and it was a way for them to die with honor. The problem was that Thel was a badass and he survived the suicide mission, and then another , and another...oh yeah and he discovered that his religion was a lie, the prophets wanted to kill his entire species and he was about to be executed...not a good day for him. Wiz: Abandoning the Covenant, The Arbiter teamed up with his former enemy, and together they stood against the Covenant, the Flood, the Covnenant remnant and the Forerunners. Boomstick: When it was all said and done, The Arbiter stood proud, his rank no longer one of shame but one of redemption, and leadership. Wiz: The Arbiter is an incredibly deadly foe, trained since childhood, he is an expert martial artis and experienced soldier. Covered by his Arbiter Armor, he has self regenerating shields and, due to wearing an old model, limited camouflage. Boomstick: He also carries a Type-51 Carbine, a medium range semi-automatic weapon that fires radioactive projectiles at supersonic speeds. He's also proficient with the Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, commonly known as the Plasma Rifle, a rapid fire gun which fires bolts of superheated plasma that can melt your skin off. And when that's not enough power, he has the Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade, or Plasma Grenade, a grenade that, like a bad memory, sticks to you...and then explodes Wiz: He also carries his personal energy sword, the Prophet's Bane, a unique energy sword that gives him unlimited camouflage, overcoming his armor's weakness. Boomstick: And as any good soldier, he is also flexible, being able to use pretty much any weapon he comes in contact with, and while Sangheili tend to be hesitant when it comes to using other species' weapons, the Arbiter has learned that you can't be picky when trying to survive. Wiz: The Arbiter also counts with his natural Snagheili phisology, being able to match a Spartan-II in strenght and speed, who can run at speeds exceeding 55 km/hr and lift about 822 pounds. Boomstick: The Arbiter is a badass through and through, surviving wars with enemies with superior technology and numbers, leading a rebellion against his former masters, killing the Brute Chieftan Tartarus, and crushing any Covenant remnant who dared set foot on his planet. Wiz: But for all his achievemnts, he is not without his flaws, he is willful and stern, can lose his cool if angered enough and tends to give his enemies a fighting chance. Boomstick: Stupid honor code... Wiz: But for all his flaws, you can be sure that whenever the galaxy is in peril, and in need of protection, the Master Chief won't stand alone. *Shows scene of Chief and The Arbiter confronted by the Graveming "We trade one villian for another"* Garrus Vakarian Wiz: Garrus Vakarain was born in Palaven to a pretty regular life, he went to school, went through his species obligatory military service and ended joining C-Sec, the police force of the Citadel, the politcal center of the galaxy. His naturally free nature would clash with C-Sec's strict regulations, adn he would have remained on this post for the rest of his life, had it not been for a chance meeting... Boomstick: Yeah after runing into a wall while investigating a rouge Spectre, basically Citadel Black Ops, Garrus met Commander Shepard, humanity's first Spectre and certfified badass. Garrus ended joining Shepard's crew in purse of the Rouge Spectre Saren, eventually foiling Saren's plans and stopping the Reaper invasion, super-intelligent squid ships from dark space. Everything seemed to be in order. ''' Wiz: Until the Citadel council decided to hide everything that had happened, deny the existence of the Reapers and Shepard was killed by an unknown enemy. Not a great day... '''Boomstick: But being the badass that he is, this didn't stop Garrus, taking nothing but his gun and his wits, Garrus went on a 2-year killstreak on Omega, a space station full to the brim with the worst the Galaxy has to offer... *Insert Obi-Was Mos Eisley quote" Boomstick: Garrus became so notorious in Omega, criminals gave him a badass nickname; "Archangel". Wiz: After Shepard came back to life, its a long story, Garrus rejoined his crew. Fighting alongside Shepard, Garrus protected the galaxy from many threats, including the eventual arrival of the Reapers. Garrus is a trained soldier, coursing his species's obligatory military training, working for C-Sec and, for a while, even becoming the leader of his own squad. He is a master sniper, great at long and mid range and pretty good in hand-to-hand combat. He is also a skilled technician, being able to disrupt his enemies´ shields and weapons with overload. Boomstick: A man after my own heart, he weilds the Black Widow, a high powered sniper rifle which can fire several shots before needing to reload, perfect for the battlefield, if a little heavy. If targets get a little to close for comfort he has the Phaeston, an Assault Rifle built for great accuracy, if a little weak on the output. But don't count Garrus out yet, with either of those guns he can shoot specialized ammo, like concussive shots to stun enemies or armor-piercing rounds to...pierce armor. ''' WIz: Garrus is also well equipped for any situation , wearing medium turian armor with Kinetic shields he is fast on his speed, and he has a specialized Targeting Visor with 100X zoom, target tracing, sonar, thermal and EM targetting capability, and optimized to be able to point out weak points in kinetic barriers and synthetic shielding. And as a last restort, like all Omni-Tools, his is able to deploy an Omni-blade, a disposable silicon-carbide weapon that is as strong as diamond. Though it breaks after one use. '''Boomstick: Garrus is tough, he has accompanied Shepard to all kinds of crazy adventures and has come out on top in most of them. He has fought soldiers, androids and mechanical zombies. His spree in Omega was so devastating it took 3 mercenary bands banding together to corner him. This dude took a rocket to the face and lived to tell the tale. ' Wiz: But Garrus is not invincible nor infallible, he tends to doubt himself and his abilities both as a soldier and as a leader. Not to mention his equipment has some setbacks, all of his abilities need time to cool down,and due to his shields being kinetic in nature, they have trouble stopping energy based rounds. '''Boomstick: But even with that Garruss is not easily stopped and the galaxy can rest easy knowing there's an Archangel watching over them. ' *Shepard: If I'm walking through hell I want someone I can trust by my side. Garrus: I hope you're aware that this plan has me walking through hell too." DEATH BATTLE The scene opens over a dig site in a valley surrounded by forest. In the middle of the digsite, Human scavengers stare in awe at the newly discovered relic a Prothean Beacon. They are unable to wonder for a long time however, as explosions and screams start to rock the entire camp. The scavengers run and try to fight back, but are downed before even spotting the attacker. A few seconds later the camp is in peace, no scavenger left standing. From thin air a figure materializes, deactivating his active camo, Plasma Rifle in hand, Thel Vadam, Arbiter of the Sangheli watches over the camp. '''Arbiter: '''Reveal yourself Assailant, I know you're here. Out of the shadows a figure appears. A turian in blue armor, holding a smoking Black Widow rifle, and a relaxed expression. '''Garrus: '''Figure you are not here for the view, but you're not with them either. Who are you with then? '''Arbiter: '''I'm here to retrieve the artifact, that is all you need to know. '''Garrus: '''I'm afraid that won't be possible, you see, I have orders to secure that Prothean beacon. The Arbiter clutches his Prasma Rifle tighter. '''Arbiter: '''So it seems we're at an impasse. Garrus slowly put his Sniper Rifle back, moving his hand towards his Assault Rifle. '''Garrus: '''Not for long. '''FIGHT! With speed developed through years of training and experience, both fighters open fire while simultaneously ducking for cover. Plasma shots and bullets riddle the air as both fighters try to hit their target. Ducking for cover they bothe manage to score a hit on their opponent, Garrus's bullets bouncing off the Arbiter's shield, the Arbiter's Plasma singing the outher shell of Garrus's pauldron. Garrus: '''Plasma...great... Trying to end this quickly Garrus turns around to shoot his opponent, only to find the area apparently deserted. '''Garrus: '''Where did he- ? Garrus's train of thought is interrupted by the sund of a trigger. Moving as fast as possible, he barely manages to evade the volley of Plasma shots that appear out of thin air. '''Garrus: '''So you want to play like that, huh? Sayng this, Garrus activates his target visor's thermal vision, showing the clear outline of a figure hiding with active camo. Wasting no time, he unloads his magazine on the target. The bullets bounce as the Arbiter's shield flashes and his active camo flickers. Noticing his enemy can spot him, the Arbiter returns fire. Garrus ducks for cover. '''Garrus: '''Shields, huh? lets see how you take this. Garrus activates his Omni-tool, pushing some buttons and pointing it at the Arbiter. Activating his Overload, Garrus is able to deactivate the Arbiter's Camo and shield. Taking advantage of the opportuinity Garrus opens fire, using concussive rounds to ensure the kill. Recovering quickly from the shock of losing his shield, the Arbiter opens fire on Garrus. Both fighters are hit, Garrus taking a plasma blast to the chest and the Arbiter being thrown back due to the force of the concussive rounds. The Arbiter recovers quickly, gun at the ready, only to find his opponent gone. Trusting his honed instincts, the Arbiter starts moving, trying to find his opponent. His answer comes quickly as a sniper shot whizzes inches next to him, nearly hitting him in the head. With an idea of the positiuon of his enemy, the Arbiter discards his Plasma Rifle, grabbing a Covenant Carbine from a downed human scavenger.With as much presicion as possible, the Arbiter starts shooting at the direction where the Sniper shot came from, trying to find Garrus's hiding spot. Garrus, taking advantage of his long-range, fires another Sniper shot.this one hitting the Arbiter on the shoulder, taking down his shields. Seemingly unnafected by this, the Arbiter continues taking shots at Garrus, while advancing at the position. Using his Rifle's abilities, Garrus tries to take another shot, only to be distracted by a Carbine shot whizzing inches from his face. The Arbiter had found his hiding spot, and was closing in. Garrus decided to take advange of the distance he still had, setting his sights on the Arbiter. The Arbiter, now feeling he was close enough, pulls out a Plasma Grenade and throws it at Garrus's direction. Garru's tries to move, but the Grenade lands on his Phaeston Assault Rilfe on his back, sticking to it. Garrus notices this and throws away the Rifle as the grenade explodes, destroying the rifle. Taking advantage of the distraction caused by the grenade, the Arbiter is able to close the distance. Once a few feet from Garrus, the Arbiter pulls out his energy sword, activating the Prophet's Bane. Garrus's and the Arbiter's eyes meet, both waiting for the perfect moment. At blinding speed, the Arbiter launches himself at Garrus, swinging the Prophet's Bane with traines presicion. Garrus tries to block the attack with his Black Withow Rifle, but the sword cut it clean in half, pushing Garrus back. The Arbiter stands over Garrus, his sword pointing at him, closing in on him. '''Arbiter: '''You fought like a warrior, and you should perish like one. Garrus smirks as a weak beeping sound starts to emmanate from under the Arbiter '''Garrus: '''Now, wouldn't that be fun. As he says this the Arbiter notices the proximity mine that Garrus had laid before him. The Arbiter throws one last look at Garrus before the mine goes off. The explosion shaked the area, throwing Garrus a few feet back. Winded and tired, Garrus stands up and calls up his communicator. '''Garrus: '''Hey there, I'm done here, I'm gonna need some extraction, and maybe backup...and a medi- Distracted by the movement of some leaves, Garrus interrupts his transmission. From the place the leaves moved a battered and wounded, byt very much alive, Arbiter appears, turning off his active camo. The Arbiter turns on his sword, his eyes meeting Garrus's, sending the clear message, it ends here. Almost completely out of tricks, Garrus activates his Omni-tool, making it create an Omni-Blade. With a deafening roar, the Arbiter launches himself, swinging his energy blade at Garrus, who in turn thrusts his blade forwards. Garrus directs his blade at the Arbiter's neck, but before he can reach his target, the Arbiter redirects his swing, his blade intercepting Garrus's. The blades clash, struggling to overcome the other, though only shortly. The Energy Sword triumphs over the Omni-Blade, shattering the blade, and slicing Garrus's hand clean off. Garrus screams in pain, though only for a few seconds, as the Arbiter uses the moment tograb Garrus by the neck, lifting him so they can see face-to-face. '''Arbiter: '''Were it so easy. Saying this, the Arbiter drives the Prophet's Bane through Garrus's torso, stabbing through his shield and armor with no resistance. Garrus's body stops moving, and the Arbiter throw him to the ground. With the fight finished, the Arbiter heads to claim his prize. KO! Results *Image shows the sliced Black Widow* '''Boomstick: NOOOOOO! WHY?? IT WAS SO YOUNG! SO BEAUTIFUL! Wiz: Uhm, yeah. So, anyway, while the fight was close, the Arbiter had a clear advantage in most fields. While both he and Garrus where trained intergalactic soldiers, the Arbiter had better training, technology and skills. Boomstick: *snif* Yeah, Covenant technology is light years ahead of anything within the Mass Effect universe, and anything Garrus had, with the Arbiter's plasma, radiation and energized ions pretty much ignoring Garrus's kinetic shields. While the Arbiter's shield worked against every weapon Garrus had, save for a clean headshot, which, considering how fast the Arbiter is, was pretty hard to get. Wiz: That is not to say Garrus was defenseless, if anything he had some of the best shot from anyone on his universe, as all his tricks helped even the field. His Targeting Visor's thermal vision completely nullified the Arbiter's stealth, and his Overload ability could short cirquit both his shields and his active camo, if only for a short time. Boomstick: But Whiz, wouldn't Overload also deactivate his weapons. Wiz: Well no, while energy shields have been shown to be suceptible to EMP blasts and energy drains, which are similar to the Overload ability, no weapon in the Halo universe has ever been shown to be affected by similar blasts. The main reason is that Human weapons don't tend to use electricity and Covenant weapons are reverse-engineered from Forerunner technology, which is light years ahead from almost everyone else, and run on things more complex than just electricity. Boomstick: Back to the combatans, Garrus had the chance to bypass any technological advantage the Arbiter had, leaving the winner to be based by skill. Which the Arbiter had to spare. Wiz: Not only was the Arbiter naturally stronger and faster, Elites are comparable to Spartans, while Turians are comparable to regular humans, but he is also better trained. Garrus started to train at 15 and started as basically a cop, while the Arbiter had been training ever since he could walk and was a warrior from the very beginning. Not to mention that he was able to outfight several Elite assasins while completely naked, while Garrus has never done any such feat. Boomstick: Sure, Garrus had the long range advantage, but the Arbiter has fought snipers before, not to mentiong having the fight start at close range would give Garrus an unfair advantage. And even then it wasn't a sure shot for Garrus. Wiz: If that is not enough the Arbiter held the rank of Ship Master which, by Elite custom, means he has personally killed at the very least 1000 enemies. Sure some might have been technologically weaker humans, but if his performance against Brutes and fellow Elites is any indication, he is more than capable of killing that many on equal ground. Boomstick: So the Arbiter had the strenght, skill, experience, technological, mid-rande, and close- range advantage. Wiz: And to finish it up, we can see their roles in ther respective series. Garrus is Shepard's second, his right hand who is always one stop behind,someone who will eventually catch up to him. While the Arbiter's the Master Chief's equal, someone who started at his level. Boomstick: Looks like Garrus could have uses some more calibrations. Wiz: The winner is the Arbiter. Category:What-If? Death Battles